


Written In My Stars

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw), Scarlet47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Ron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Draco, Romance, Soulmates, draco's a sassy little shizz, ron's a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: After discovering he was the first omega born to the Malfoy Family in three hundred years, Draco will stop at nothing to protect his secret, even breaking his bond with his mate; Harry Potter, but a soul bond can never be broken.





	Written In My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I am SO EXCITED to annoyance that written in my stars is a collaboration between me and the very, very, very talented mothermalfoy!! I adore her and her work is insanely incredible. The credit for all the narration and dialogues goes to her and they leave me absolutely stunned.  
> This is a mini prologue to our story we hope you enjoy it!  
> If you like our work and want to read more, you can vist our tumblr @  
> http://scarlet47.tumblr.com :)  
> https://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Thank you for reading Wirtten In My Stars!


End file.
